leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
May 15, 2009 Patch
PVP.Net * New Invite system fully in place. League of Legends Champions * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 from . ** Speed the target gets pushed back with increased to 1200 from 1000. * ** Bonus damage reduced to 60 from 80. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage increased to from . * ** fade time reduced to from . * * Bonus damage modified to 15% at all ranks from %. * ** No longer triggers item effects like , , and (since its cooldown > 1 sec). * ** No longer penetrates . * ** Channeling time reduced to 5 seconds from 6 (and made the end of the channel proc a heal). ** Rewrote the tooltip to make more sense. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** No longer nullifies . * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14. ** Duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1 from . * ** Fixed a bug that was causing it to deal double base damage. ** It no longer does half duration to close range units. ** Duration modified to seconds from 4. ** Updated the tooltip to make more sense/show the correct ability power ratio. ** Damage reduced to from . * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Armor gain per level increased to from 3. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Sped up animation speeds so it occurs more fluidly. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Fixed a bug with that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Warwick can no longer be disabled while using this ability. Summoner Spells * Added a new particle which will allow you to see Clairvoyance above terrain (so no more hiding them in the terrain). Items * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item: , , , , , . * Fixed a bug that caused to get bonus damage from ability power. * Made new Recommended items for: Annie, Cardmaster, Chronokeeper, Evelynn, Morgana Le, Fiddlesticks, Master Yi, Ryze, Sion, Sivir, Soraka, Tristana, and Nunu. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist reduced to 60 from 70. * Ability power reduced to 45 from 50. * Combine cost increased to 1000 from 775. * Armor reduced to 60 from 65. * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 25%. * Removed. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 30%. * Cost increased to 350 from 250. * Health reduced to 130 from 150 * Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * Effect changed to +3 Mana Regen per 5 sec from +80 Mana. * Health reduced to 130 from 150. * Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * Health reduced to 130 from 150 * Cost reduced to 435 from 475. * Life steal increased to 17% from 15%. * Damage reduced to 20 from 30. * Armor reduced to 75 from 80. * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 45. * Fixed a bug which allowed you to respawn an infinite number of times with no cooldown. * Combine cost reduced to 500 from 600. * Recoded to make it unable to crit. * + + = ** + + = * Fixed a bug which caused its proc to give you double gold. * Bonus proc damage reduced to 500 from 1500 (to reduce the benefit of neutral farming). * Effect made Unique. * Ability power increased to 70 from 65. * Armor increased to 25 from 20. * Dodge chance increased to 11% from 10%. * Combine cost increased to 400 from 300. * Attack speed reduced to 45% from 50%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 30% from 32%. * Armor increased to 24 from 20. * Combine cost increased to 865 from 665. * Ability power reduced to 25 from 30. * Mana reduced to 250 from 275. * Recoded to make it unable to crit. * Ability power reduced to 33 from 35. * Health reduced to 600 from 650. * Combine cost increased to 650 from 600. * Magic resist reduced to 45 from 50. * Health regen per 5 reduced to 30 from 35. * Damage reduced to 75 from 80. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Damage cap reduced to 40 from 60. * Life steal cap reduced to 10% from 15%. * Temporarily removed. * Damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 22 from 25. * Mana regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 8. * Stun modified to 1 second to all units from sec against ranged units only. : * Max Health stack increased to 500 from 400. * Health Regen per 5 cap increased to from 50. * Recipe cost increased to 800 from 600. Neutral Minions * ** Added a hit effect. * ** No longer has a buff that says it has silencing attacks. * Reduced all non-epic neutral minion gold yield by ~ 10%. * Reduced all non-epic neutral minion experience yield by ~ 10%. General * Updated death timers to be . * Max cooldown reduction increased to 35% from 30%. * Removed aura from rider minions. * Regeneration rate from the fountain increased to from . * Global exp granted by turrets reduced to 300 from 400. * Fixed a few icon bugs. * Fixed lua error with slash. * Basic minion gold yield growth reduced by 50%. * Added new siege minion and super minion models. * Gold bounty for assists increased to 75% from 50%. * Enhanced pathfinding. * Health bar priority improved. Should now be easier to see enemy health bars. zh:May 15, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes